


Headcanon: 00QAD Beachwear

by nothingtosay



Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: What Alex, Danny, James, and Q like to wear when they are at the beach.
Relationships: James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner
Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Headcanon: 00QAD Beachwear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on tumblr](https://nothingtosay.tumblr.com/post/624573619956219904/007-headcanon-beachwear-00q-ad) during the 007 fest 2020 for polyamory day.

\- We know well what [ James’ favourite beachwear looks like](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0381061/mediaviewer/rm1132480000). What you didn’t know is that the past few years he’d grown out of his usual pair ~~not because he’d gain some weight and he’s definitely not trying hard to lose the extra weight off with all his daily running and push-ups, of course not~~.

\- Q got [these as a birthday gift](https://www.beallsflorida.com/online/2xist-mens-ibiza-sailor-swim-shorts) from his mom 3 years ago (after she complained that he is too pasty even for an Englishman). When James first saw them he has lost all his thoughts for a good 5 minutes, much to the amusement of the household. ~~Q might also have gotten a few interesting tales of “sex on the beach” with James whenever he wears them.~~

\- Danny’s has been putting his sewing skills to use (other than sewing his annual Pride parade costume), and has been fascinated with 1900s swimwear. This has the added bonus of extra coverage, as he’s almost as pale as Q. [The classic bathing suit](https://www.historicalemporium.com/store/002392.php) helps him from being burned like beached lobster, even after Alex helped covering him head to toe in SPF 40+ waterproof sunscreen.

\- Alex, being the lovely boyfriend he is, found a site that made special classic swimwear, and bought [a (much more subtle one) one piece bathing suit](https://www.beefcakeswimwear.com/collections/the-swimsuits/products/the-original) to match with Danny. After Danny had found out where Alex has gotten his, he went and bought [a Pride themed version](https://www.beefcakeswimwear.com/collections/the-swimsuits/products/the-charmer). ~~James did manage to get a few cheeky comments about needing a boater hat for Danny and Alex, before Q and Danny threatens to snap the waistband of his newly adjusted swimming briefs. HARD.~~


End file.
